Lost on you
by marunouchi
Summary: Amor, amor
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Por aquí es verano así que estoy de vacaciones y para mi nada mejor que leer y escribir un poco. Admito que a estas alturas escribir me cuesta, jaja, porque ando escasa de ideas, pero se agradecen todos los trabajos sobre Faye y Spike, ¿no es cierto? También admito que odio los fics con Julia, qué se le va a hacer. Tampoco me gustan los que introducen algún personaje femenino nuevo del que Spike se enamora. Seré celosa, jaja. Pero para mí Faye/Spike son la mejor pareja así que como el anime nunca va a seguir seguiremos nosotras imaginando.

Espero que lo disfruten. No tengo intención de que sea largo, eso sí.

Jet le dejó el Cuba Libre sobre la mesa y se sentó a su lado. El bar estaba lleno de gente pues la zona nocturna era de las más populares en el satélite comercial al que habían llegado el día anterior por un trabajo. Trabajo recién terminado, hacía apenas algunas horas.

Con las tarjetas repletas de crédito, el tipo había resultado ser un gran partido, habían salido de la policía directo a la zona de bares. Faye miró el cóctel que había pedido. Jet no tenía idea de por qué se llamaba así pero ella sí se acordaba. Era increíble, todavía no recordaba el nombre de sus padres pero sí el de un trago estúpido a base de ron y Coca Cola.

Le dio un trago. No estaba mal. Era fresco y el vestido de lentejuelas verdes que llevaba era un poco caluroso. Revisó en su bolso, le quedaba un cigarrillo. Lo encendió y paseó la mirada por el salón. Allí, adelante, en el rincón, estaba Spike jugando al pool con un grupo de tipos. Cada vez que podía jugaba pero no había logrado todavía que Jet o ella fueran contrincantes dignos de dedicarles un par de rondas. Estúpido.

Jet había pedido un whisky doble y tenía un cigarro encendido. Ambos estaban silenciosos y algo cansados. Sonaba música por algún altavoz lejano y eso le trajo a la memoria el baile de salón al que habían ido para atrapar al tipo. Por eso el vestido verde, por eso los tacones, por eso el peinado alto y las manos inmaculadas. Todo simulación. Y Spike con esmoquin...

Sonrió. Definitivamente era demasiado flaco y alto para que le quedara bien el traje de pingüino. Por suerte habían comido y bebido exquisiteces sin pagar nada y hasta habían bailado un rato. O intentado, al menos. Ninguno era un gran bailarín aunque Spike insistiera que el sí sabía. Ridículo.

Recordó la sensación de su mano en la parte baja de la espalda. El vestido era de escote cerrado, mangas largas y espalda al descubierto. Era imposible bailar y que la pareja no descansara la mano allí, así que sí, había sido una de las pocas veces en que él la tocara con delicadeza, sin zarandearla, sin empujarla o sin intentar sacarle algo. Que no la había tocado de casualidad, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Entornó los ojos y exhaló humo. Del otro lado Spike estaba apoyado en el palo. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la suya. Faye la sostuvo un par de segundos y después la desvió. Tranquilamente, como si el corazón no le hubiera dado un salto. Pitó de nuevo y dio otro trago. El baile había durado más de la cuenta y la mano en la base de su espalda también. Lo mismo la cercanía de su cuello largo, el olor a whisky cuando le describía en voz baja los movimientos del blanco o su otra mano apretando una de las suyas.

 _Algunas horas antes_

El sitio apestada a dinero y posturas forzadas, como toda fiesta de gala en beneficio de alguna causa pobre. El salón estaba decorado con cientos de lamparillas que despedían una tenue luz amarillenta, imitando la luz de las velas, y había un aro de mesas con una pista cuadrada y espejada en el centro.

Y allí estaban ellos. Habían entrado a la fiesta una hora antes gracias a la ayuda de Ed. La chica tenía pensado visitarlos en unos días pero mientras tanto los ayudaba en algunos temas. Colarlos en una lista, por ejemplo, así que cuando el personal de la entrada les dio el visto bueno respiraron aliviados.

¿Había estado ella en un sitio así de lujoso alguna vez en su vida? _No lo recuerdo_ , le contestó cuando Spike se lo preguntó. Ella le hizo la misma pregunta pero él solo hizo una mueca y asintió. No dijo nada más y Faye supuso que el sindicato debía tener fiestas así de tanto en tanto, ¿una fiesta de fin de año, tal vez, con todos los asesinos y delincuentes juntos? Se rió por lo bajo, pero le intrigaba saber en qué circunstancias Spike había estado en un sitio que a todas luces los sobrepasaba a ambos en dinero y posición social.

Pero no desencajaban pues habían pensado en eso, así que el esmoquin era de categoría y su vestido había costado una pequeña fortuna. Todo a cargo de tarjetas de créditos prestadas por Ed. Por decirlo de alguna manera. Faye se miró de reojo en el espejo. Había puesto más esmero esa vez. Después de todo Jet siempre la disfrazaba de puta así que el cambio de roles le encantaba.

\- Te gusta pavonearte... - le dijo por lo bajo Spike.

\- Bueno, para variar no tengo las tetas afuera para que un tipo se babee con ellas... - respondió. Y sí, estaba orgullosa de lo que había logrado: llevaba un vestido de lentejuelas verdes largo hasta poco antes de la rodilla, con mangas también largas, escote bote y toda la espalda al descubierto. Tanto que había tenido que bajarse las bragas hasta hacerlas desaparecer casi a la altura de sus caderas. Un par de tacones negros, un peinado alto y maquillaje sutil hacían el resto. No estaba nada mal para tener más de 70 años.

Por la siguiente hora estuvieron dando vueltas, comiendo manjares y probando bebidas de tal calidad que cada vez que bebían un trago no podían creerlo y alguna vez hasta intercambiaron miradas cómplices. ¿Sería posible llevarse alguna botella de allí?

El sujeto, un estafador que se hacía pasar por banquero, llegó hora y media después de ellos, con una rubia estupenda colgada del brazo. Poco después la gente empezó a bailar pero el tipo empezó a saludar a todo el mundo así que no se quedaba quieto. Fue entonces que Spike propuso bailar un poco para poder moverse y no perderlo de vista.

\- ¿Pero tú sabes bailar esto? - le preguntó.

\- Algo, no puede ser muy difícil. Además, hay mucha gente, basta con saltar de aquí hacia allá...

Y literalmente fue saltar de aquí hacia allá. esquivando sus pisotones, para variar. Pero había sido una buena idea porque tenían al estafador siempre a la vista. La música se aligeró un poco más y justo cuando la pareja se sentó a conversar con otra el baile se volvió super tranquilo.

\- Mejor, imposible - susurró Spike, junto a su oído. Casi que pudo sentir su aliento contra la piel y agradeció tener un vestido de mangas largas porque sintió que la piel de sus brazos se le ponía de gallina. Recién entonces, quietos, con el blanco a la vista, Faye empezó a notar la situación en la que estaban.

El baile lento obligaba a que sus cuerpos estuvieran un poco más cerca y de vez en cuando sus caderas se rozaban. Sentía un calor tremendo en el lugar exacto donde descansaba la mano de Spike, en la parte baja de la espalda que el vestido dejaba al descubierto. Tenía la vista clavada en el moño del esmoquin para no mirar sus manos entrelazadas pero le era imposible no desviar la vista y notar la nuez de Adán, la curva de la mandíbula recién afeitada, sentir su colonia...

Tropezó y él tuvo que sostenerla.

\- Ni un lento sabes bailar, Faye. - le dijo él. Ella le dio un pistón leve con el tacón alto y él siseó una puteada por lo bajo. Con los tacones tenía casi su altura así que su otra mano estaba apoyada sobre su hombro. Spike tenía el blanco a la vista.

\- El tipo que está con Strafford no te quita la vista de encima - le susurró al cabo de un rato - O, mejor dicho, no le quita la vista de encima a tu culo.

Ella sintió que el calor subía sus mejillas.

\- Ni se te ocurra. - le susurró cuando sintió que la mano en su cintura empezaba a bajar. A él le gustaba molestarla pero no iba a dejarlo. - ¿Y tú qué miras? ¿A la rubia que entró con Strafford? Parece tu tipo...

No obtuvo respuesta. Y no es que pensara exclusivamente en Julia, la diosa rubia y alta que lo condenara tiempo atrás y a quien había tenido el dudoso gusto de conocer. No, las meseras, las chicas de las tiendas o de aduanas que siempre le veía mirar eran de ese tipo. Rubias, rubiecitas, con cara angelical... sosas, si le preguntaban.

Sintió una puntada en el pecho. Cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía los labios apretados se maldijo y se obligó a relajar. Si Spike lo sintió no hizo ninguna observación. La semioscuridad los rodeaba pues las luces habían bajado hasta ser casi un reflejo de velas. Su vestido resplandecía literalmente con brillos aquí y allá, y lo mismo las joyas de las damas allí presentes. Era casi como estar en una burbuja...

Por unos segundos, minutos, se dejo llevar y no pensó más en todas las cosas importantes en las que debía estar pensando. La misión, por ejemplo. . Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se recostó sobre el de Spike y la mano de él pasó de la cintura al medio de la espalda. Cerró los ojos y se dedicó a sentirlo a _él_. A sentir su mano en la cintura, contra su piel tibia, a sentir su hombro bajo su otra mano y la calidez de su mejilla sobre la parte alta de su frente. De vez en cuando los cuerpos se rozaban y ella se sorprendió al recordar de golpe su pecho desnudo al hacer ejercicio. La manera en que sus músculos se tensaban y estiraban con los movimientos, como a veces el sudor resbalaba entre los omóplatos... ¿Cuándo había observado todo con tanto detalle? ¡Por Dios! Un suave calor se expandió por su cuerpo, como si su temperatura se hubiera alzado un grado entero con ese pensamiento que... ¿podía calificarse de... _erótico_? El calor trepó a sus mejillas y agradeció no tenerlo cara a cara.

Era tan agradable sentirse abrazada, así de cerca con otro cuerpo humano. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que nadie la abrazaba sin intentar matarla o sacarle el sostén? Una vida entera. Si tan solo llevara una vida normal, corriente, la vida de una chica de 26 años, con novio, con trabajo... Suspiró, aún con los ojos cerrados. Sueños...

\- Faye.

La voz de Spike sonó dentro de su oído literalmente, tan cerca estaba su boca de su oreja. Le dio un escalofrío y abrió los ojos, saliendo del ensueño . Se apartó de su pecho y fue como si tuviera que despegarse de un imán. Alzó la vista y se encontró con esos ojos marrones tan enigmáticos que tenía él. Sus rostros no estaban tan cerca desde aquella vez...

Uno, dos segundos. Tal vez tres, de silencio.

\- Strafford se puso en movimiento. Vamos- le dijo en voz baja, desviando la vista hacia las puertas que daban a la terraza y el jardín. ¿Acaso la voz no le tembló un poco? Ella pestañeó. Asintió y el momento se rompió definitivamente cuando la cogió de la mano para sacarla de la pista de baile.

Entonces la misión había empezado.

 _Ahora_

No podía entrar más gente en ese bar. Spike seguía jugando al pool, se vez en cuando esa peluca verde que tenía de pelo se asomaba entre las cabezas más bajas que él. Faye bebió otro trago de Cuba Libre. Ya había pasado un año y medio. Las cosas parecían haber vuelto a cierta normalidad, si algo normal podía decirse de ellos. Jet, incluido.

Después de mes y medio en el hospital Spike había vuelto a la nave. Ella no lo había visitado allí y después había tomado la costumbre de ir y venir, pasar dos o tres días sola y regresar. No es que no considerara a la Bebop su hogar, lo era más que nunca, pero sabía que esa rutina la mantenía sana mentalmente. Había sufrido horrores esas horas en las que ni Jet ni ella habían sabido nada de Spike y cuando lo vieron en el hospital todo entubado en terapia intensiva tampoco había sido grato. Nada grato. Había sido desgarrador, de hecho.

La había destrozado. Así de simple. Un tipo para el que no era nada estaba entre la vida y la muerte y la ponía a ella en la misma situación. A ella, a quien ninguna persona le importaba mucho, que vivía en la soledad sentimental más absoluta, sin lazos, ni de amistad ni románticos. Hasta entonces. Mientras él moría ella comenzaba a sentirse viva. Ironías de la vida.

Aplastó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y se reclinó contra el asiento. Le dolía un poco la cabeza. Hacía una semana que estaba en la nave, por los planes para atrapar al tipo ese, pero era hora de irse. Más considerando lo que ese baile le había provocado.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Jet la miró entre el humo de su cigarro y ella asintió. Se le fue la mirada de nuevo hacia Spikel y descubrió que la estaba mirando. Uno, dos segundos, tres. Y después él se inclinó sobre la mesa de pool para seguir jugando.

Faye apuró el trago. La garganta le agradeció el ron helado. Hizo crujir su cuello y cerró los ojos. Tal vez entrara en una especie de sopor porque cuando volvió a abrirlos sintió que había pasado un rato. La música era otra, Jet había terminado su enorme whisky doble.

\- Me quedé sin cigarrillos. - le comentó, tras revisar el bolso- Ya vengo, voy a comprar.

\- Ah, trae uno para Spike. Recién se acercó a buscar porque tampoco tenía.

Faye miró hacia la mesa de pool pero había otra gente jugando. Había tantas personas que era imposible distinguir si Spike estaba en la barra o qué. Asintió, no le gustaba gastar de su dinero en cigarrillos ajenos pero sabía que se la cobraría más tarde o más temprano. Robándole un par, seguro.

Se levantó y caminó entre la gente rumbo a la salida. Fuera el aire estaba fresco y menos viciado. Las luces iluminaban los coches, la gente iba y venía como si fueran las dos de la tarde y no las dos de la madrugada. El bar estaba en una esquina y en la otra manzana estaba la máquina expendedora de cigarrillos. Cuando llegó al semáforo miró si venía un coche y empezó a cruzar pero algo le llamó la atención. O alguien.

Allí, contra la pared lateral del bar estaba Spike con una mujer. Rubia, de pelo atado en una coleta y con un micro vestido negro. Muy hortera. Apuró el paso para no ser vista. Dudó. La máquina de cigarrillos estaba cinco metros de la esquina así que una vez allí no era visible.

La máquina estaba encendida pero ella se detuvo enfrente sin reaccionar. Diez, veinte cajetillas distintas la miraban pero ella no podía enfocar. Sentía dolor en el pecho... Se apoyó contra la máquina y sintió que los ojos le ardían. Inhaló con fuerza. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar. ¿Así que así eran las cosas?

¡Imbécil! Era un idiota, ella era una idiota. Por ... creer, por esperar algo, por... lo que fuera que su cerebro estuviera haciendo los últimos meses y la últimas horas. Sentía tremendas ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a la máquina pero se contuvo. ¿Ir y venir? ¿De qué había servido si estaba allí hecha un manojo de furia y nervios y dolor lacerante mientras él se divertía con una rubia? Con otra rubia.

Faye, Faye, Faye... Faye, Faye, Faye... Te has recibido de idiota. Es oficial. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Miró al cielo. Había rezado tanto para que él se salvara, solo porque no podía, no quería vivir en un mundo donde él no estuviera, donde no volviera a ver sus ojos marrones o escuchar sus quejas o su humor cínico. Se había dicho que no le importaba si él respondía o no a sus sentimientos, solo quería que viviera. Ya se haría cargo ella de su propia alma. Eso había pensado una y otra vez. Solo que evidentemente se había mentido el último año y medio. Y eso tampoco era novedad.

Suspiró. Por momentos había pensado que a él le pasaba algo, por momentos él era confuso... ¿se había imaginado todo? ¿Las charlas un poco más profundas que se habían dado en la madrugada? ¿Las salidas a bares? ¿La camaradería? ¿Los silencios que podían ser tan íntimos...? ¡Mierda! Pues, ahí lo tienes, apretando con una rubia asquerosa...

\- Oye, ¿vas a comprar o no?

La voz de un tipo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Enfoco la mirada, compró su marca y la de Spike y dio un par de pasos atrás mientras el tipo hacia su compra. Cuando quedó sola de nuevo miró de reojo la esquina. La pareja seguía allí, apretada en las sombras. ¿Qué vas a hacer Faye? _Hoy_ n _ada_. No puedo hacer anda, se respondió. No puedo irme. Ahora lo sé. Por lo menos por un tiempo. Lo que puedo hacer es trabajar para que no me importe lo suficiente como para irme.

Las lágrimas remitieron en sus ojos y ni una sola resbaló por su mejillas. Además, Ed vendría a visitarlos en unos días y ese idiota no iba a impedir que viera a la chica de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Cruzó la calle a paso rápido pero seguro. Tampoco la noche había terminado para ella.

Volvió al bar y le arrojó a Jet los cigarrillos de Spike.

\- Hasta aquí llego, Jet. Me voy a bailar. - recogió su chaqueta y le sonrió. Si hay que correr, pensó, mientras salía a la calle y tomaba un taxi, correré hacia adelante.

Jet quedó solo en la mesa, mirando el atado de cigarrillos todo aplastado que le dejara Faye. Dios, qué mujer. El ejemplo de que no podían ser comprendidas. Suspiró, preguntándose que estaba por comenzar.


	2. Chapter 2

Spike apoyó los pies sobre la mesita y se recostó contra el sofá. Miró el ventilador de techo girar despacio e hizo una mueca al escuchar el suspiro resignado de Jet. Ambos esperaban a Faye desde hacia media hora. Jet tenía un traje con corbata y Spike un esmoquin.

\- Mujeres, por Dios... - murmuró su amigo. Sobre la mesita había un solitario a medio jugar y un par de cervezas vacías. Pasaron cinco largos minutos más y Jet estaba por decir algo cuando el sonido de tacones en el corredor a los camarotes lo interrumpió. Entonces Faye apareció en lo alto de la escalerilla.

La visión de la chica enfundada en un vestido de lentejuelas verdes que hacia juego con sus ojos, sus eternas piernas blancas subidas a un par de tacones negros, su cabeza erguida y el pelo tirante fue de entrada triunfal. Y ella lo sabía. Jamás la habían visto tan elegante, tan... ¿dama era la palabra?

Jet quedó con la boca abierta. Spike fue mejor disimulando, la miró con la misma sorpresa y comentó:

\- Hace una hora dijiste que te faltaban 10 minutos, mujer.

Faye se inclinó sobre la barandilla y miró a quien sería su pareja en la misión de esa noche. El esmoquin de buena calidad no le quedaba mal y estaba peinado, o un poco más peinado que de costumbre. Sonrió, sabía el efecto que había causado en los dos, tenía suficiente experiencia en tipos para no saber eso y aunque Spike se hiciera el estúpido sabía que lo que veía le gustaba.

\- Bueno, ya estoy lista. ¿Nos vamos?

Jet levantó el bolso con el equipo, lanzó un hondo suspiro y los tres caminaron hasta el hangar donde estaban las naves. Antes de subirse cada uno a la suya Jet les entregó los comunicadores. Spike notó su mirada algo preocupada y le palmeó el hombro.

\- No te preocupes tanto, amigo. Una fiesta, comida y bebida gratis y un tipo forrado en billetes...

\- La noche ideal - acotó Faye desde su nave, mientras abría la puerta y hacia malabares para entrar a la capsula de comando sin revelar más de la cuenta.

\- Ustedes dos no van a cagarla, ¿no? - le preguntó Jet a Spike en un tono más bajo.

\- ¡Me ofendes, Jet! - él lanzó una carcajada. - Nada va a salir mal.

\- Sabes que no me gusta cuando dices eso.

\- Bueno, nada saldrá mal entre esa mujer y yo, ¿te gusta más así? - se colocó el comunicador en el interior del oído y se acomodó el pelo hasta cubrirlo. Últimamente descubría demasiadas miradas de Jet, miradas silenciosas, interrogantes.

Finalmente el trío abandonó la nave y enfiló hacia la ciudad. Estacionaron en un aparcamiento lejano y después de ultimar algunos detalles Spike y Faye se tomaron un taxi rumbo a la fiesta a la que "supuestamente" estaban invitados.

Spike procuró elegir un taxi elegante y como todo un caballero dejó que Faye pasara primero a su interior. Ella lo miró arqueando una ceja.

\- Veo que estás concentrado en el personaje... - comentó, mientras se acomodaba la falda. Él la miró, las luces del tránsito hacían que su vestido verde despidiera destellos. En verdad está hermosa, pensó de golpe. Desvió la vista hacia la ventanilla y se rascó la barbilla recién afeitada. Últimamente tenía ese pensamiento. Siempre había pensado que era bonita pero la palabra hermosa era la que se le aparecía de repente. Qué problema...

A su lado Faye abrió su pequeño bolso y sacó un espejito. Se retocó el labial. Ese bolso era una miniatura así que la Glock debía llevarla en la cartuchera entre las piernas. La vista se le fue a su falda e imaginó el arma allí. Desvió la vista a la ventanilla, el solo imaginar eso le subió la temperatura. Dios... Recordó entonces el sueño de la noche anterior, y no es que él soñara mucho. Alguna pesadilla concreta y recurrente de Julia muriendo o de cosas sin sentido, de eventos pasados pero no mucho más.

Pero se había despertado a mitad de la noche exaltado y abrazado a su almohada, apretándose contra ella como si fuera una mujer y la mujer en el sueño que segundos después recordó, era Faye. Era su cuerpo menudo y blanco, largo, exuberante en la parte superior, tan suave... ¡Por dios, sí hasta había tenido una erección!

Mientras el taxi se internaba entre las calles de la ciudad rumbo a la parte más elegante trató de mirar por la ventanilla, pero el desfile constante de luces y gente le impedía fijarse en algo y evitar pensar, recordar. De un tiempo a esta parte no solo eran sueños. Había momentos de camaradería realmente buenos, partidos de cartas en la madrugada, alguna que otra charla en el puente de mando en la que habían intercambiado algo más de información personal, bares...

La imagen que tenía de Faye había ido cambiando pero en verdad, si lo pensaba, ella había cambiado también. Estaba más seria, más callada. Salvo cuando discutían, que todo volvía a la misma efervescencia de antes, pero si no era como si hubiera... ¿madurado? Tal vez esa costumbre de irse unos días, desconectarse de ellos y regresar... Era bueno no tenerla alrededor todo el tiempo, era bueno tener la ducha siempre caliente y más comida. Pero en verdad, a veces era demasiado tranquilo todo...

Se sentía a sus anchas cuando ella no estaba, andaba en calzones, salía desnudo de la ducha, comía todo lo del refrigerador y no tenía que esconder sus cigarrillos. Incluso le había dicho a Jet que "las vacaciones de esa mujer" eran un regalo de los dioses. Hasta que un día estaba mortalmente aburrido acostado en el sofá y escuchó unos pasos en el corredor y el corazón le dio un salto de alegría.

Al final era Jet, ¿pero qué mierda había sido ese sentimiento? ¿Alegría? ¡¿En serio?! Entones había comenzado a soñar con ella de tanto en tanto. Dios, debía confesar que si el sueño era caliente no podía volver a dormirse si no hacía, bueno, algo al respecto... Suspiró.

\- ¿Cansado antes de comenzar, vaquero? - Faye lo miraba desde su lugar en el asiento trasero del taxi. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y media sonrisa. Se acomodó el comunicador en la oreja.

\- Jamás. - le contestó. Y ya no pensó más en esas noches en las que despertaba abrazado a la almohada. La abstinencia estaba enloqueciendo su pobre y pequeño cerebro.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo pagaron la cuenta y él la ayudó a bajarse, como correspondía al caballero que pretendía ser. El sitio era espectacular, sobre un acantilado, con una vista estupenda de la ciudad y del cielo nocturno. La gente iba y venía, tan elegante como los coches o las naves que subían y bajaban del estacionamiento.

No tenían dudas de que Ed había hecho un buen trabajo. así que más allá de una pequeña aprensión al momento de dar sus nombres falsos e identificaciones no fue gran cosa. Dos segundos después estaban ingresando a un salón de fiesta enorme y muy lujoso. Entre la comida y bebida, la ropa y las joyas que había en ese lugar podía pensarse en la caja fuerte de un banco.

Miró a Faye de reojo. La chica miraba todo con disimulo pero evidente deleite. No era novedad que le gustaban los lujos, aunque viviera en la lata que era la Bebop y apenas tuviera dinero para gastar en ropa y maquillaje. Alguna vez le había dicho que sabía que su familia era muy rica, que recordaba veranos en la playa o la sensación de tener casi todo... pero eran sueños lejanísimos pues su realidad era bien distinta. Y sí, mirándola, esa piel de porcelana, ese andar tan seguro, esa manera educada de hablar que tenía cuando no se le daba por putear como una cloaca... seguro había sido una chica que no desentonaría en un lugar así.

\- ¿Asististe a fiestas tan elegantes? - se le ocurrió preguntarle, inclinándose sobre su oído, mientras se internaban en el salón.

\- No lo recuerdo... - murmuró ella, mirándolo brevemente un segundo, para después clavarle la mirada un tiempo más. ¿Qué pensaba? Imposible saberlo. A veces podía leerla tan fácil como a una revista de esas tan cursis que leía ella, pero en otras ocasiones el verde de sus ojos era insondable.

Él desvió la vista hacia el salón. Pues él sí tenía un par de fiestas así en su vida. Una había terminado mal por su culpa, explosiones y todo y los blancos bien muertos. Es decir, la misión había sido un éxito. Otra vez había sido más tranquilo, una fiesta de políticos y mafiosos a la que no quería ir pero había ido igual. ¿Por qué? Para verla. Para verla vestida elegante, para verla enjoyada, para ver cuán más hermosa podía ser. Pero ella había ido colgada del brazo de Vicious así que había sido una velada amarga.

\- Oye, no puedo creer las exquisiteces que vamos a comer, ven conmigo - Faye lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se le ocurrió pensar que cada vez que su cerebro caía por la cuesta y Faye andaba cerca era un grito suyo, un golpe, una maldición o algo proveniente de ella la que lo espabilaba.

Dejó que lo condujera a la mesa del buffet y con disimulo empezaron a probar los platillos. Se derretían en la boca. Él no tenía paladar pero eso debía ser carísimo. No hay comida en este mundo que pueda deshacerse tan rápido y sea barata, pensó. A su lado Faye debía estar pensando lo mismo porque picoteaba aquí y allá y su expresión era de puro deleite. Ambos sabían que tal vez jamás volverían a comer algo así. Una pena que su papel les impidiera quedarse un buen rato junto a la mesa.

Al cabo de un rato de comer y beber de todas las bandejas que pasaron por su lado distinguió por fin al blanco y empezaron a seguirlo. Pero mierda, el tipo era tan sociable que no se quedaba quieto. Entonces se le ocurrió la idea de bailar y moverse un poco más libremente por la pista, para no perderlo de vista.

Cuando Faye le preguntó si sabía bailar ese tipo de música se ofendió. Claro que no sabía pero no iba a decírselo. No pretendía bailar nada sino moverse. Las parejas de bailarines conversaban, las luces allí eran bajas y nadie les prestaría atención. Y no, no pensaba decirle que era un queso bailando. Por eso aguantó sus pisotones y respiró aliviado cuando la música cambió y pudieron dejar de moverse como dos muñequitos de madera. A decir verdad, ella tampoco sabía bailar bailes de salón. Mucho bar, mucha discoteca, pero de bailes de salón una mierda.

Las luces bajaron un poco más, la música cambió y los bailarines se acercaron a sus parejas. Ellos hicieron lo mismo y entonces él tuvo presente que el vestido de ella no tenía espalda. La sujetó con suavidad de la cintura y sintió una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Los tacones casi la colocaban a su propia altura. Se había puesto perfume, uno que no conocía y que seguro formaba parte de las compras que había hecho con el crédito que les había "conseguido" Ed. Era frutal y parecía trepar por el cuello hasta la oreja.

Spike suspiró. El blanco se había sentado con una pareja y conversaba, fumaba un cigarro y observaba el salón. Podía sentir el roce de los pechos de Faye y sus muslos también. Inconscientemente movió la mano hasta la mitad de la espalda y tuvo contacto con su piel. Sintió que ella se aflojaba un poco y se recostaba sobre él, siguiendo el suave ritmo de la música. Si cerraba los ojos...

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el tipo que conversaba con el blanco le estaba mirando el culo a Faye y sonrió.

\- El tipo que está con Strafford no te quita la vista de encima - le susurró al cabo de un rato- O, mejor dicho, no le quita la vista de encima a tu culo.

\- Ni se te ocurra. - la escuchó susurrar y su mano, que ya empezaba a abandonar su cintura para darle un buen show al tipo, se detuvo. Entonces ella agregó:

\- ¿Y tú qué miras? ¿A la rubia que entró con Strafford? Parece tu tipo...

Él no dijo nada. No había mirado a la rubia. Ok, sabía que era rubia, que era alta y tenía dos super conos como tetas. Por dios, era hombre, ¿cómo no notar esas cúspides? Pero ¿mirarla?, no. Siguieron bailando, en silencio. Si bajaba un poco la cabeza podía oler su perfume. No quiso mover la mano pero allí el calor era tremendo. Tremendamente fuerte y suave. Sí, aquella piel tan blanca debía ser muy suave, pensó. Su mano estaba apoyada en el límite del nacimiento de las nalgas así que cuando se balanceaban, aunque fuera suavemente, podía sentir que estaban allí. De hecho, sentía a Faye de pies a cabeza. Sus senos, sus piernas rozando las suyas... al entrecerrar los ojos todo era un destello verde.

¿De dónde había salido ella? ¿Por qué era así... tan putamente parecida a él? Eran tan parecidos en algunas cosas que un día Jet le había dicho que parecían hermanos, criados en la misma casa por el mismo par de padres chiflados. Solo que no eran hermanos. Un hermano no tiene esos sueños con su hermana.

Si cerraba los ojos un poco más podía olvidar que eran socios, podía olvidar como ella había intentado que no se marchara, cómo lo había recibido como si nada después de mes y medio en ese horrible hospital. Podía hacer como si esa charla en el pasillo, como si esos tiros al aire nunca hubieran existido. Él también había hecho como si nunca hubieran existido. No quería pensar en eso, en qué podía implicar. Solo quería seguir y nada más. De hecho, si estaba allí, vivo, bailando, era por esa menuda mujer que sostenía en sus brazos. Sí, ella no lo había podido detener en la nave pero lo había ido a buscar luego.

"Me importa una mierda toda tu metafísica de la vida y la muerte. Si yo puedo evitarlo hoy tú no te mueres nada, ¿me oyes, imbécil egoísta?", algo así le había gritado en las escaleras o en la ambulancia o... ya no sabía dónde.

Sintió un crujido en la oreja, en el comunicador, y abrió los ojos. Menos mal, sus pensamientos no estaban yendo por buen rumbo. Entonces vio que Strafford se había levantado de la mesa e iba rumbo al jardín. Tres guardaespaldas se movían tras él.

Se inclino sobre el oído de Faye y su perfume lo inundó. Sus labios rozaron la piel de la oreja.

\- Faye - le susurró. La sintió estremecerse y la onda expansiva de su estremecimiento lo rozó. Segundos después ella se apartó un poco de él. Alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Tan cerca. El corazón le dio un salto en el pecho y a sus pulmones se les olvidó respirar. Brillaban sus ojos verdes, brillaba el vestido, emanaba calor de toda ella...

\- Strafford se puso en movimiento. Vamos... - logró decirle, apartando la mirada hacia la dirección por la que el tipo se había ido. Le costó hablar aunque no llegó a trabarse.

Entonces ella se apartó. El momento había pasado. La tomó de la mano y fueron tras el blanco. La misión comenzaba y había que tener la mente bien despejada y fría para no cagarla. Se lo había prometido a Jet, aunque al momento de esa promesa ambos estaban pensando en una discusión, una pelea o algo así. No en eso que acababa de pasar, fuera lo que fuera.

Cuando salieron al jardín por las puertas dobles eso estaba definitivamente atrás. ¿O momentáneamente? Como fuere, las cosas salieron bien y hasta fue divertido. Jet casi muere de estrés, después de todo había una gran recompensa en juego e incluso temían que de la nada apareciera otro caza recompensas, pero al final no fue así y todo el dinero fue para ellos.

Para cuando los trámites habían concluido era pasada la medianoche y estaban con un subidón de adrenalina, con dinero y ganas de beber. La estación de policía no estaba lejos de la zona de bares así que terminaron pronto en un bar con pool. Consiguieron una mesa y se sentaron los tres pero tras la primera cerveza él se fue a jugar al pool. De golpe Faye estaba allí, del otro lado de la mesa, algo mas despeinada pero igual de hermosa. ¡Y ya la palabra hermosa estaba fastidiándolo, por dios!

Así que se fue, se borró. Se aisló. Jet lo miró irse sin decir una palabra y ella tampoco dijo nada. Sí, Faye le había insistido para que le enseñara a jugar al pool y una vez lo había intentado. Pero no, eso de tenerla tan cerca, de tocarla para enseñarle a tirar y tener puntería, no... no era conveniente. Así que le había dicho que era pésima y que se aburría mortalmente jugando con ella. Faye le había dicho algo así como que era un maldito apático individualista. Para no ser obvio, a Jet lo había tratada de la misma manera. Asunto resuelto. O bien ocultado.

Suspiró. Llevaba jugando un buen rato. Había mucha gente y hacía calor allí dentro. Terminó la cerveza y se inclinó con el palo entre los dedos. Sabía que iba a ganar. El tipo no era malo, simplemente él era mejor. O el mejor. _Imbécil egoísta_. Ese era de un tiempo a esta parte el insulto favorito de su socia. Levantó la vista y la vio. Estaba mirándolo a la distancia, entre la gente, desde la mesa. Uno, dos, tres segundos y entonces desvió la vista, alguien se cruzó y la perdió de vista.

Hizo el tiro. Metió la bola. Ganó. El tipo le compró dos cervezas y empezó una partida nueva con otro contrincante. Y así siguió la noche. En el fondo sabía que tenía que volver a la mesa. Todo bien con que cada uno hiciera la suya pero eran un grupo y las buenas misiones se festejaban juntos. Su actitud no pasaría para Jet y, mierda, le debía mucho a su amigo. Además, ¿no estaba siendo un poco cobarde?

Revolvió en sus bolsillos buscando un cigarrillo pero se había quedado sin ninguno. Otra razón para volver a la mesa. Suspiró y empezó a caminar entre la gente. Cuando llegó Jet lo miró sin decir nada. Él se encogió de hombros. Al lado de Jet Faye estaba con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta.

\- ¿Está durmiendo? ¿en serio? - preguntó.

Jet también se encogió de hombros. Entonces él cogió la cartera y revolvió pero allí no había cigarrillos.

\- Mierda, fuma como una chimenea - murmuró. Se rascó la cabeza, para conseguir cigarrillos había que ir a la esquina. Miró a Jet, que estaba perdido en la contemplación algo alcoholizada de una morena de enormes caderas. Otra razón para regresar al pool, así que le hizo un ademán a su amigo y emprendió el camino de regreso.

Él también tenía unas cuantas cervezas encima y la vista algo nublada así que hizo una parada técnica en el baño para aliviar la vejiga. Estaba mareado. Cuando salió del baño al angosto corredor una chica lo interceptó. Llevaba un vestido con lentejuelas negras y por un segundo pensó en Faye. Pero esta chica era rubia, muy rubia, tan rubia... Sonrió, embobado.

\- Tienes una linda sonrisa, algo pícara - escuchó que ella le decía, acariciándole el pecho con una mano de uñas también negras. La miró, no era fea. Y vaya, era una mujer con curvas. Y no era Faye. Eso era lo importante. Algo le decía que eso sí era importante ahora.

Así que dejó que la rubia lo cogiera de la cintura y le estampara un par de besos. Enseguida algo en él se activo, despertó. Pero la necesidad de nicotina era fuerte todavía.

\- Oye, necesito cigarrillos, ¿me acompañas a compararlos? -le farfulló colgado de su cintura.

Y al parecer ella asintió porque minutos más tarde habían logrado cruzar el bar y salir a la calle. Pero nunca llegaron a la máquina expendedora, ella tironeó, lo llevó a un costado y se mataron a besos un largo rato.

Dios, vaya si estaba caliente, pensaba, mientras sus manos recorrían las curvas de la chica de la que jamás recordaría el nombre. Tocaba lentejuelas así que buscó la espalda esperando encontrarse con un sabroso territorio de piel caliente y suave pero no, el vestido era cerrado, y no, esa chica no era Faye. Mientras besaba y sentía que las manos de la chica revolvían en su pantalón sintió que su cuerpo quería apretarse contra un par de pechos más potentes, la rubia era un poco chata, que sus manos querían meterse bajo un vestido verde, apretar el par de nalgas que tan bien conocía...

Y entonces, así como se había encendido se apagó. Tardó un rato pero la chica terminó dándose cuenta y se apartó. Lo miró y él hizo una mueca.

\- Mucho alcohol, creo... - murmuró. Ella hizo otra mueca y se empezó a acomodar la ropa. Ahora, vista a la luz de la farola de la calle, tenía fea nariz. Faye diría que tenía pinta de hortera. Eso lo hizo reír.

La chica se apartó del todo, le hizo un gesto y lo abandonó allí, en las penumbras de la esquina. Y allí se quedó un rato largo, tratando de que el cerebro no tejiera ideas raras, de que el alcohol volviera a embotarlo en el olvido.

Suspiró. Necesitaba un cigarrillo. Y mucho. Entonces cruzó la calle, compró un par de cajetillas, abrió una, encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una profunda calada. Ya quería estar en la nave, en su cama, durmiendo. Qué mierda.

Cuando volvió al bar ni rastros de la rubia. Había menos gente, era más tarde. Jet estaba terminando otro whisky. Faye brillaba por su ausencia. Miró la silla vacía.

\- Se fue a bailar. - le dijo Jet, arrojándole un atado de cigarrillos todo aplastado - Te dejó esto.

Spike miró el atado en su mano. Suspiró.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Perdón por la gran demora. Empezaron las clases, se me fue la imaginación... Pero no me gustan las historias inconclusas, algún cierre hay que dar, así que aprovecho estos días de Semana Santa para terminar Lost on You. Espero que haya mas historias mías o de otras autoras pronto. Gracias!

Cuando Jet entró encontró a Ed acostada en el sofá amarillo con las piernas colgando del respaldo. Dejó los dos bolsos en el piso y se sentó en el sofá individual, agotado.

\- ¿Crees que dará resultado? - Ed torció el cuello para mirarlo y quedó en una posición rara. Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Habré hecho mi intento y eso me deja tranquilo. - respondió. Apoyó los pies sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos.

Vaya si había sido un día largo. Más que un día, una semana entera. Cuatro meses enteros, a decir verdad... Esos dos estaban insoportables y si nadie hacía nada las cosas así podían durar eternamente, para incomodidad del resto de la tripulación. No es que a Ed le importara mucho, la chica vivía en una nube de pedo, pero a Jet no era una situación que le agradara.

Se atraían, se repelían. Discutían, no se hablaban por horas. Se maltrataban, no se trataban para nada. Jet no era psicólogo ni nada por el estilo y tampoco le gustaba meterse donde no lo llamaban pero sabía, por dios que sabía, que eso iba a terminar mal si no se sentaban a charlar. ¿De qué? Ah, eso no lo sabía bien, tenía una idea pero no se animaba a darla por sentado.

\- Ahora es su problema.- agregó. Ed no respondió.

Las puertas se abrieron y los recibió una habitación enorme con un amplio ventanal que daba a la noche. Una mesa, dos sillas y una lámpara de pie junto al ventanal, una cama doble con apariencia esponjosa contra la pared, moqueta bajo sus pies, lujo por doquier.

Una sola cama.

\- Vaya, vaya... - susurró Faye cerrando la puerta tras sí y dejando caer el bolso con sus cosas en el suelo. Se sacó los zapatos y dejó que los dedos de sus pies se enterraran en la densa alfombra. Pasó por al lado de Spike, acarició la cama y se detuvo frente al ventanal. - Esto es impresionante... lástima que hay que compartirlo.

Spike se encogió de hombros y el bolso que llevaba resbaló al suelo. Habían atrapado a una pareja hora y media antes y la policía ya les había pagado. Esa habitación de lujo era obra de Ed, no suya, pues la única forma de acceder al hotel donde el tipo y su cómplice se encontraban era tener una reserva paga. Y _voila_ , Ed la había conseguido.

La idea no era usarla pero en la misma estación de policía les habían informado que todos los puertos estaban cerrados esa noche porque se avecinaba _La Tormenta_. Al parecer esa tormenta era una vez por año y era feroz, terrible, con enorme caída de agua y truenos y relámpagos como para matar a la gente de infartos. La colonia lo había descubierto pronto y aunque los meteorólogos habían intentado controlarla o minimizarla habían sido poco efectivos. Así que hoy solo se encerraban, cancelaban toda actividad y esperaban que pasara. Más fácil.

Y allí estaban ellos. Encerrados en una habitación de un hotel con vista a la ciudad. Un hotel que jamás podrían pagar o soñarían con pagar. Spike carraspeó. Miró la cama. Si hubiera podido hubiera tomado su nave igual, pero con la tormenta las cuestiones de seguridad eran tomadas muy en serio así que no había habido forma de entrar al estacionamiento.

Faye lo miró por el reflejo de la ventana. Después de evitar meses quedarse a solas con él allí estaban. Maldita suerte. ¡Pero dónde estaban! Todo era bueno, todo era de calidad, todo era de lujo. Se dijo que no iba a desperdiciar un segundo ese lugar solo porque el idiota de Spike estuviera con ella. Normalidad, se dijo. Normalidad. Pretensión de normalidad.

Cogió de la mesa el menú. Lo ojeó. Solo platos deliciosos. Se mordió el labio inferior. Las papilas gustativas se le activaron.

\- Pienso disfrutar de la mejor cena de mi vida- dijo después, sin dejar de mirar la lista de los platos - Todo gratis, así que mejor que vayas decidiendo qué quieres comer. ¿No tienes hambre?

Se dio vuelta. Spike ya se había acostado en la cama y revoleado los zapatos. Tenía las manos bajo la nuca y miraba el techo. Volteó a mirarla.

\- Sí, en un rato.

Faye asintió y siguió su recorrido por la habitación. La tele era plana y enorme. El baño tenía doble lavabo, jacuzzi y una ducha doble del tamaño de su camarote. Suspiró. ¡Qué bueno vivir así! Decidió que lo mejor era bañarse y después cenar. Los productos de baño olían de maravilla...

Volvió sobre sus pasos. Spike seguía en la misma posición pero había encendido la televisión y cambiaba de canal.

\- Me voy a dar un baño y después podemos cenar, ¿qué te parece? - se felicitó por el tono normal de su voz - Podemos ordenar ahora así cuando termino de ducharme ya está la cena lista.

\- ¿Tienes tanta hambre?

\- Sí, estoy famélica y cansada. Además, me gustaría dormir temprano. - cogió de nuevo el menú - Quiero el salmón grillado con patatas, la ensalada Ceasar, eso con palmitos que no se qué es, dos botellas de tinto, una de espumante y de postre la mousse de chocolate con nata montada. Y café. ¿Te vas a acordar?

\- ¿Tengo que pedir yo? - la miró desde la cama.

\- Obvio - le arrojó el menú y él lo cogió en el aire antes de que le diera en la frente.

Era verdad que estaba cansada. Él también debía estarlo. Todo el día habían estado siguiendo a la pareja de aquí para allá y había sido un poco estresante. Entró al baño, abrió la ducha, vaya potencia, se sacó la ropa y revisó en el armario para dar con una salida de baño tan gruesa como la moqueta de la habitación.

Pronto el baño estaba lleno de vapor y olía a fragancias de otro mundo. Dejó que el agua caliente resbalara por su cuerpo, se lavó el cabello y después simplemente se sentó para relajarse. No iba a ser una noche fácil. Con él nunca era fácil. Suspiró. Pero ella había elegido quedarse y no huir, ella había elegido seguir siendo su compañera, su vecina, su socia, así que... a lo hecho, pecho. Levantó el rostro y dejó que el agua caliente lo mojara. No iba a llorar así que empezó a tararear.

En la habitación Spike revisó el menú, hizo su propia elección y llamó al servicio de habitaciones. No era que le gustara seguir ordenes de Faye pero en verdad él estaba cansado también. Y hambriento. Siempre tenía hambre. Estiró la mano para coger el atado de cigarrillos pero recordó que allí no podía fumar. Gruñó. Sería una noche larga.

Estaba viendo las noticias y todo era sobre la tormenta. Como las tiendas cerraban y protegían sus escaparates, como se suspendían los servicios... Así que una tormenta... ¿Y Ed o Jet no sabían anda de ella? Lo dudaba. Maldito viejo. ¿No sabían que en esa colonia de mierda una vez al año había una tormenta feroz que paralizaba todo una noche entera? ¿En serio? Suspiró. Se escuchaba correr el agua de la ducha y a Faye cantando. Así que iban a pasar la noche aquí, juntos. Miró la habitación y la cama. Una sola cama, ancha, pero una sola cama al fin. Podía hacerlo. Podía pasar la noche con ella. Después de todo vivían juntos en una lata que surcaba el espacio, compartían un pequeño baño y casi no tenían intimidad.

¿Entonces por qué estaba un poco nervioso? Suspiró. Miró el techo y la ventana. No iba a darle mucha importancia. Estar con ella unas horas no iba a matarlo. Pasó el tiempo y al cabo de un rato golpearon la puerta con la cena. Faye seguía en el baño aunque ya no se escuchaba el ruido de la ducha sino el del secador de pelo.

\- ¡Llegó la cena! - le gritó, mientras acercaba la mesita a la mesa grande. Se sacó la chaqueta y ocupó una silla. La vista a través del ventanal era espectacular. Se veía el skyline de la ciudad y si se concentraba en el cielo podía verlo tormentoso, aunque aún de la tormenta propiamente dicha no había noticias. Todavía.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Faye apareció envuelta en una salida de baño de toalla blanca. Tras ella emergió una bocanada de vapor que olía a flores. Si sus baños en la Bebop siempre eran largos y aromáticos aquí parecía haber quintuplicado su apuesta.

\- La ducha es genial. - le dijo ella, mientras se acercaba a la mesa, descalza. Tenía el pelo apenas húmedo, secado con el secador, y cuando se movía desprendía más perfume. Se había sacado todo el maquillaje y estaba colorada. Se le vino a la mente la chica del videotape. Faye más joven, más chica, mas inocente.

Desvió la vista y le indicó los platillos en la mesita, todos tapados con tapas plateadas.

\- ¡Me siento en una película! - exclamó ella, con una sonrisa. Había decidido en la ducha que en verdad no se iba a hacer problema por Spike y sus actitudes. Por Dios, estaba en un hotel de cinco estrellas con todo gratis. Ningún idiota iba a arruinar eso. Levantó las tapas hasta dar con el salmón y lo pasó a su plato.

\- Tiene buena pinta. - le dijo Spike. La vista de la comida y los aromas que salían cuando las tapas se levantaban empezaban a hacerle olvidar donde estaba y con quien. Ella le sonrió y el corazón le dio un pequeño salto. Casi.

\- ¿Qué pediste? - le preguntó Faye, llevándose el tenedor con salmón a la boca.

\- Bistec - levantó la tapa del plato y se quedó mudo. Era el bistec más grueso y jugoso que había visto en su vida. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y no pudo evitar una carcajada. Faye lo imitó - ¡Esto es fantástico!

Y así empezaron a cenar, realmente como dos muertos de hambre. Como dos entusiastas muertos de hambre. Después de los primeros bocados también empezaron a charlar. Faye declaró que lo mejor era degustar, tratar de comer despacio bocado a bocado, intercalando con el vino. Spike abrió una botella, después otra, y el contenido de los platos fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Comían más despacio, conversaban más y lentamente el ambiente empezó a sentirse más relajado. ¿Era la comida, la charla o el vino? Ni Faye pensaba en Spike ni Spike pensaba en Faye. O eso se decían a sí mismos.

Después abrieron el vino espumante. Para ese momento habían comenzado los primeros relámpagos y tras la ventana el cielo centellaba. Faye se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla, un butacón tapizado en pana del color de la miel.

\- Estoy satisfecha. No lo puedo creer, sé que jamás volveré a comer nada como esto en mi vida... - le dio un sorbo al vino espumante. Spike terminaba de comer el postre. Entre ellos estaba la mesa llena de platos vacíos. - Una hora de digestión, eso decía mi madre.

\- ¿En serio recuerdas eso que dijo tu madre?

Faye miraba por la ventana.

\- Creo. No sé, a veces me vienen recuerdos o frases de la dimensión desconocida así que supongo que sí. Es algo que diría una madre, ¿no?

\- O una abuela.

\- Hmm. Como sea... - se toco la barriga - Hay que descansar.

\- Pues no tenemos otra cosa que hacer - respondió él, con la boca llena. Tragó, eructó y sonrió.

Por un rato estuvieron en silencio, mirando por la ventana como el cielo seguía llenándose de luces, uno todavía sintiendo el gusto del postre en la boca, la otra bajando poco a poco el vino de la copa.

\- ¿Tienes familia, Spike? - le preguntó ella de golpe.

Él no detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, cortando otra porción de postre con el tenedor.

\- Ya no - respondió.

\- Me refiero a la familia real. - aclaró ella. No estaba hablando del Sindicato y mucho menos de Julia.

\- Yo también. - se metió el postre en la boca e hizo una mueca.

Faye asintió. Jamás sabría nada más de él. Oh, sí, tal vez la próxima vez que estuviera al borde del suicidio le diría algo. Trató de no enojarse. No le preguntaría nunca más nada. Se estiró un poco y se incorporó. El vino comenzaba a hacer efecto y se sentía un poco en las nubes. Y con sueño.

\- Me voy a tirar un rato en esta cama deliciosa... - dijo, mientras caminaba y se arrojaba sobre el cubrecamas. Abrazó una almohada. La salida de baño se subió un poco.

\- Tan buena como prometía... - murmuró después - Apoyó la cabeza en la palma de la mano y lo miró - Oye, Spike...no hablamos de lo más obvio: hay una sola cama así que no queda otra que compartirla. Es enorme, eso sí, así que no habrá que tocarse ni nada pero no vas a usarla si no pasas antes por la ducha.

\- ¿Estás a punto de dormirte, medio borracha, y piensas en eso? - Spike hizo una mueca - Todavía no tengo sueño pero quédate tranquila, me voy a bañar antes de acostarme, _milady_.

Faye le hizo fuck you y enterró la cabeza en la almohada. Spike contempló unos segundos su figura y después fue al pequeño refrigerador oculto bajo un mueble, cogió una botellita de whisky y se preparó un whisky on the rocks. Fuera comenzaba la tormenta así que al cabo de media hora el hotel bajó una especie de pantalla protectora de un plástico especial, traslucido, pero grueso y resistente. La única luz en la habitación era la lámpara que estaba al lado de la mesa donde habían cenado y un poco de luminosidad que salía del respaldo de la cama.

Qué bien le vendría un cigarrillo. Suspiró. A la hora de estar sentado bebiendo se decidió por la ducha y la cama. El hotel tenía late check out el día de la tormenta así que no tenían que preocuparse por levantarse temprano.

Faye tenía razón, la ducha era estupenda. Las gotas caían con fuerza y masajeaban el cuello y los hombros. Los productos de baño eran de calidad y cuando terminó parecía un bebé acicalado. Se miró en el espejo, afeitarse se afeitaría en la mañana. Bostezó. El baño lo estaba palmando.

Apagó la luz, salió del baño y se acercó a la cama. En su ausencia Faye se había movido y estaba hecha un ovillo en la mitad. Por más que fuera un colchón de dos metros por dos metros con ella en el medio estarían cerca. Buscó unos calzoncillos limpios en el bolso y se metió entre las sábanas. Al menos ella estaba afuera, sobre el cubrecama. Ah... sí, la cama era tan buena como el baño.

Cerró los ojos. Desde afuera llegaban relámpagos y truenos suaves, la tormenta acercándose cada vez más. En el silencio de la habitación podía escuchar la respiración suave de Faye. ¿Roncaría?, se preguntó. Al cabo de unos diez minutos de intentar dormir acomodó las almohadas y encendió la tele. Apenas si pudo disfrutar de una media hora pues enseguida que los truenos y relámpagos se hicieron más fuertes la señal se cortó absolutamente. La pantalla quedó gris, dando apenas un poco más de luz a la habitación.

Lanzó una maldición. Faye dormía abrazada a la almohada aunque ahora había estirado una de sus piernas. Gruñía un poco. Podía distinguir las uñas de los pies pintadas de oscuro. Podía recordar cuando se las había pintado, sobre la mesita de la sala común, un par de noches antes.

De golpe un haz de luz inundó la habitación y tres segundos después se escuchó un trueno feroz que hizo temblar la ventana. Sonó como si el cielo se hubiera roto justo sobre sus cabezas.

Faye despertó con un grito y se sentó en la cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados y un rictus de miedo le desfiguraba el rostro. Estaba a punto de gritar así que él se acerco y la tomó de la muñeca. La zarandeó un poco.

\- ¡Faye! - le dijo - ¡Faye! ¡Es un trueno! Nada más...

Ella abrió los ojos. Respiraba agitada y sus ojos verdes tardaron unos segundos en mirarlo. Estaba evidentemente desorientada.

\- Un trueno - repitió él. Otra luz inundó la habitación - Y van a sonar muchos truenos más...

Sus últimas palabras fueron tapadas por otro fuerte y oportuno trueno. Ella dio un salto y sus ojos se posaron en la ventana.

\- La tormenta, ¿recuerdas? - Spike le apretó la muñeca para sacarla de donde su mente estuviera. Por fin Faye pareció enfocarse en él. Asintió.

La soltó y volvió a recostarse contra el respaldo de la cama, sin dejar de mirarla. ¿En serio estaba bien?

\- Es que... estaba soñando con el accidente... - murmuró ella. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas - y de repente ese ruido...

Otra luz en la habitación. Otro estruendo. Ella se tapó los oídos con ambas manos y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

\- Creo que tenemos para rato de truenos y relámpagos - dijo él. - Mal momento para pesadillas, lo lamento.

Nunca había sabido qué hacer cuando una mujer lloraba. Faye suspiró y se limpió la cara. Vaya, qué horrible despertar. Nunca despertaba bien de esas pesadillas pero en verdad los truenos no habían ayudado. Por unos segundos no había sabido donde estaba, en qué momento, en el pasado, en el presente. Después, de algún lado, le había llegado la voz de Spike y había sentido la fuerza de su mano en torno a la muñeca.

\- ¿También te despertaron a ti?

\- No, yo no podía dormir pero también se ha cortado la tele así que...

Ella no contestó y por unos segundos contempló la lluvia golpear contra la ventana. Su respiración agitada empezó a volver a la normalidad. Quedaron en silencio un rato largo. Después volteó a mirarlo y le clavó la mirada en el pecho.

\- ¿No estarás desnudo, no? - le preguntó.

\- ¿Eh? Estoy en calzoncillos. ¿Quieres comprobarlo? - hizo ademán de levantar las sábanas y ella le pegó en el brazo - ¿A qué viene tanta historia, Faye? Ni que fueras monja...

Ella abrió la boca para contestar pero la cerró. Solo intentaba moverse en aguas conocidas, esas donde era común mezclar un poco de agresión con quejas y tonterías. No quería pensar en que estaba en una cama mullida, una noche de tormenta, con él. De golpe el peso de esa realidad se le vino encima y sintió que sus mejillas ardían. Esperó que la semioscuridad no lo hiciera evidente.

\- Quien me hubiera dicho que viviría para verte avergonzada...

\- Cállate. No estoy avergonzada, es que no tengo porque ver tu culo flaco o tus calzones sucios en esta cama que es... ¡inmaculadamente perfecta! - hizo un gesto para abarcar el mueble.

\- Pues estoy tan limpio como un bebé. Y huelo de maravillas , ¡mira! ¡huele! - se inclinó sobre ella y trató de que se acercara a sus axilas, riendo para fastidiarla. Ella trató de apartarse y logró zafarse.

\- Pesado - le dijo. En la breve lucha la salida de baño se le había abierto hasta el ombligo y sus chicas se asomaban de perfil. Siguió el rumbo de la mirada de Spike y se ajustó la ropa.

\- Ni que fueras monje, Spiegel. - murmuró, tratando de sonar tranquila. La mirada fugaz había sido voraz al mismo tiempo. Sintió que el corazón le latía con más rapidez y el calor subía de nuevo a sus mejillas. Lo miró, pero él estaba en silencio y serio. Miró hacia la ventana y la habitación fue inundada por un haz de luz que le dio a todo, por un microsegundo, un tono azulino.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo el trueno sonaba sobre sus cabezas, a su alrededor, fuera, dentro del dormitorio. Ella sonrió un poco y estaba por decir algo, hacer un comentario absurdo sobre la tormenta o algo así cuando Spike se movió y la besó en los labios.

Apoyó su boca sobre la de ella con firmeza, movió un poco los labios y después se retiró, quedando a centímetros nada más. La lluvia , el viento, los truenos ¿tapaban el ruido ensordecedor de su corazón? Le miró la boca y después subió la vista hasta sus ojos, en parte ocultos por las sombras de la habitación. Sintió su mano en la mejilla, bajar por su cuello. El corazón se le detuvo.

Él solo pretendía molestarla un poco, moverse en terreno conocido. Pero una cama mullida y ambos semidesnudos no era terreno conocido así que cuando la salida de baño se corrió y las formas de Faye amenazaron saltar fuera algo en él se detuvo. La visión del cuello, parte del vientre, los senos... Todo blanco, todo invitante, todo seductor... Como uno de sus sueños hecho realidad. Así que cuando el relámpago rasgó la semioscuridad de la habitación y sonó el trueno en realidad ya no estaba pensando en la tormenta sino en besarla, devorarla...

Pero al cercarse, acechar era la palabra, un segundo antes se había detenido en un beso suave. Un beso... solicitante. Y allí estaba ella, a centímetros de distancia, casi que sentía el calor de su cuerpo y eso estaba enloqueciéndolo. ¿Por qué no decía algo? ¿Por qué...? Su mano fue a su mejilla y logró que sus ojos verdes se clavaran en los de él. ¿Qué podía decir? Se inclinó de nuevo para besarla y esta vez ella abrió un poco la boca. ¿Solicitante también?

Entonces Faye retrocedió y sus labios quedaron fuera de su alcance. Ella se quedó quieta, el corazón le taladraba el pecho. ¿Por qué de la nada él la besaba? ¿Por qué ella lo rechazaba? Entonces recordó.

\- No soy una de las chicas que conoces en el bar... - dijo, y el dolor que había sentido entonces se asomó en su voz aunque no era su intención.

Spike retrocedió. ¿De qué hablaba? Chicas, bar... Claro, no sabía mucho de mujeres pero la máxima para tratar con ellas era que tenían mucha memoria. Recordó la misión, lo hermosa que estaba con el vestido verde, el baile, el bar, la chica rubia, los cigarrillos. Y los meses entre esa y esta noche en los que Faye se había mostrado amable pero distante.

\- Claro que no. - respondió - Pero no es lo que crees, esa noche no pasó nada.

Ella levantó la vista de las sábanas. Había enojo en esos ojos. La vio apretar la boca, dudar, comerse las palabras, hablar.

\- Pues parecían muy entretenidos. - dijo, por fin.

Spike se rascó la cabeza, ese gesto suyo mezcla de confusión y algo más que todavía, con tanto tiempo juntos, no había podido descifrar.

\- No pasó nada... - repitió.

Pero sí estaba pasando algo en ese momento. Ellos dos, que no eran más que compañeros de nave y de trabajo, estaban manteniendo una conversación típica de pareja o de algo parecido. En realidad ni ella podía pedir explicaciones ni él tenía por qué darlas así que... ¿qué estaban haciendo?

\- Me quedé sin cigarrillos, fui a buscar los tuyos pero ya no tenías y estabas dormida así que fui a comprar... y esa chica apareció y vino conmigo, nada más. Estaba muy borracho... y tampoco quería pensar mucho en ti.

Spike se recostó contra las almohadas y puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza. La vista clavada en el techo. Hubo un par de truenos fuertes. La habitación estaba casi completamente a oscuras. Lo había dicho.

Faye se quedó sin palabras. Entonces... aquel baile tampoco le había pasado desapercibido. Algo parecido a la esperanza aleteó en su pecho, tontamente. La aniquiló con un suspiro.

\- Tu y yo nos llevamos muy mal... - dijo después, en voz más baja.

\- Hum, no tanto...

\- No me soportas

\- Me tratas como un idiota todo el día

\- Eres un idiota la mayor parte del día. - el corazón le saltó en el pecho - Spike...

Él se incorporó un poco y volvió a besarla. Y Faye no pudo evitar devolverlo. ¿Convenía, no convenía? ¿Podía decidir eso en ese momento? ¿De dónde había salido ese momento para empezar? Sintió que los brazos de él la rodeaban y una de sus manos la cogía por la nuca. El beso se profundizó y cuando sintió su lengua dentro de su boca supo que nada iba a detener lo que iba a pasar. Ni la peor tormenta del universo.

Spike la recostó contra la cama y dejó que su cuerpo la cubriera. Sus bocas empezaron a conocerse y sus manos a recorrerse, desesperadas por cubrir el mayor territorio posible y trazar un mapa conocido de placer y deseo. Él tenía el pecho desnudo así que sus manos podían sentir su piel, las cicatrices, el calor que emanaba, cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina cuando su uñas la acariciaban. Ella estaba provocando _eso_ en él. En un momento abrió los ojos a la oscuridad de la habitación, Spike le besaba el cuello y sus manos abrían la salida de baño. Se le escapó un gemido y a él otro.

Fue el último recuerdo claro que tuvo de esa noche. Entre el vino y el deseo las horas que siguieron fueron confusas pero sabía que jamás había tenido un sexo tan íntimo como aquel. Cuando terminaron, en el algún momento, simplemente cerró los ojos y se durmió, agotada, sin saber que dormía con él apretado a su espalda, sus brazos por la cintura, su cara enterrada en su cuello.

Ya no era noche cerrada. Era de mañana, pero no muy tarde pues no había mucha claridad. ¿O es que seguía nublado? Entreabrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos. Estaba cómodo, calentito, relajado. Entonces un aroma a flores llegó por su nariz y se dio cuenta que dormía abrazado a Faye. Se quedó quieto, pero ella no estaba despierta. Sentía sus piernas, el pecho que subía y bajaba con la respiración, la tibieza que emanaba de todo su cuerpo, envolviéndolo.

Sí, se habían acostado. Los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente. La blancura de su piel parecía resplandecer en la oscuridad, sus manos lo habían vuelto loco, sus besos, su lengua... Si seguía pensando en cualquier momento desearía una segunda vuelta. Ya la deseaba pero... no creía que la situación fuera como la de la noche anterior, con los truenos, la lluvia y esa... magia que había habido en el aire. ¿Cómo se tomaría Faye su acercamiento en el silencio y penumbra de la mañana?

Se apartó despacio y se colocó boca arriba. Ella siguió de espaldas. Su cabello violeta al costado revelando parte de su cuello. Sí que era hermosa. Gruñó. ¿Y ahora qué? Ahora que el sueño erótico que tenía constantemente desde hacía rato se había hecho realidad... ¿qué pasaría?

Faye sintió frío en la espalda y se despertó. En tres segundos recordó todo y supo que Spike se había movido. Envuelta en las sábanas y con timidez se dio vuelta. Podría decirse que era la hora de la verdad, de alguna manera.

Y allí estaba él. Despeinado, con las sábanas a la altura de la cintura y el pecho marcado por sus uñas. Sintió una tibieza empezando a nacer en su cuerpo. Era flaco, vaya que sí, pero musculoso, largo, tostado... Cuando sus ojos llegaron a los suyos él la estaba mirando con la misma expresión de deseo.

\- Supongo que por fin nos llevamos bien en algo... -dijo ella, con media sonrisa.

Fue como una invitación. Spike se le abalanzó y empezó a comerle el cuello.

\- Recuerda que podemos pedir el desayuno a la habitación y que tenemos tiempo hasta el mediodía para irnos - le dijo en el oído, haciéndola estremecer. Ella lanzó una carcajada que cambió a gemido cuando sintió la lengua en la oreja.

Lo abrazó. Por fin estaba donde quería, haciendo lo que quería con quien quería. El futuro no lo conocía. No sabía a dónde irían a parar, qué pasaría con ellos. Nada de eso. Pero, ¿de qué servía hacer planes? Se sentía bien, lo sentía bien, estaban bien. Sintió que él la agarraba de las mejillas y le daba un beso profundo. Lo devolvió y olvidó todo lo demás.

Fin.


End file.
